Dangerous Brotherly Love
by Abbie-As-Sue.29
Summary: There was something calming and smoothing about hiding in the dark of his older brother's room... something safe. The room was dark and yet warm as the rain lightly hit the bed room window. However you need to be careful when hiding out in your brother's, you never know what could happen.


****Hey guys. **AbbieAsSue29 **is in the house. Lol :)

Sorry :) Always wanted to say that.

Okay down to business lol i have written another short story. I felt since it has now been official confirmed that **Jason Todd **is, or well was in Young Justice, that I should written something. So I spent a couple of hours yesterday writing this little number.

I hope everyone who reads it likes it. It's nothing fancy or anything or really any thing good but still. I felt like I had to write something.

In other story updates..I'm still editing the next chapter of **Truth Be Told**, and it will be up soon. I have currently written and finished editing a little 9,500 word number that is heart breaking but its based on my OC, so I'm going to rewrite it and make about Tim and post both of them For all to read :D

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER!_**

**I **_**DO NOT**_** OWN YOUNG JUSTICE!**

AbbieAsSue** OUT! **

* * *

**DangerousBrotherly Love**

There was something calming and smoothing about hiding in the dark of his older brother's room... something safe. The room was dark and yet warm as the rain lightly hit the window.

Jason had moved back into his old room at Wayne Manor, which came as a surprise for Bruce, Alfred, Dick and Tim when he turned up about a month ago with his motorbike and a large back pack.

But right now Jason was out goodness knows where and doing who knows what and hiding out in his room was the only place Tim could escape the pain. The pain of listening to his adoptive father and brother fight.

It had been getting worse and worse since Jason had returned, everyone was glad to have him back but his night activities where taking a toll on Bruce and Dick. However like Alfred and Tim, Dick was learning to be patient with him.

Bruce was at his last straw with Jason and he could not stop him from killing. Dick could see how Jason was helping, in the only way he currently knew how and Jason was trying. He had cut down on the number of killings, he was making an improvement. Trying to get Bruce to see that... well..

"Kicking him out will only make things worse." Dick yelled. "I know it's hard, Bruce but Jason needs time. He'll only been back a month!"

"He has murdered 5 people last three days and managed to course harm to an 11 year old girl. The Commissioner is-"

"Jason got her out before she could be killed. He got burns on his back for that and Jim knows you're doing your best to catch "Red Hood", but this Jason were-"

"He has murdered people and is still doing so. Why are you defending him?"

"The same reason why your still letting him live here, and even after what he did to Tim the first time they meet!"

"ENOUGH! I do not have to explain myself to you." Bruce ordered firmly. Tim winced as he heard Bruce yell louder, knowing fully well that wasn't going to work on Dick, not any more, it just made him more angry.

Dick had been pushing that "you're still letting him live here" excuse for over a week and Bruce was getting tried of hearing it.

Tim couldn't take any more of the yelling and so he pulled out his iPod from his pocket and put the earphones in his ears and pressed play, blocking out every other sound around him.

Tim leaned against the wall and closed his eyes and listened to the lyrics of the song that was playing. He was near the window and Jason's bed in the far corner. After a few minutes and once the song he was listering to has finished Tim sighed and picked up the note book and math book.

Tim had been doing home work when the fight first started, he was on his way down stairs to ask Dick if he could help him out, but when as he got to the stairs Tim could hear Bruce and Dick disagreeing from Bruce's office. It was clear to Tim the fight had started down in the Batcave but somehow they felt the need to bring it up stairs, into the manor.

Tim moved out of sight from the top if the stairs and stood around the corner listening to the pair fight, Tim was hoping it would just end. Realising it wasn't going too, Tim turned and headed down the hall back to his room.

Some how he found himself knocking on Jason's door to see if he was there, but there was no reply. Tim was going to leave but Dick and Bruce's yelling grew louder and he could not bare to listen to it a secomd longer. Walking back to his room seemed to far, so in ordered to get away from the noise as quickly as he could, Tim opened Jason's door and hurried inside. He hated listening to his family fight. It was the scariest feeling in the world. He would rather face The Joker by himself, then have to deal with all the yelling coming from down stairs.

Tim looked down at his notebook, he had barely made a dent in his homework tonight. Bruce wasn't going to let him on patrol later if he hadn't finished it.

Tim sighed as he bent over his homework to trying to see it though the dark.

The next song came to an end and there was that slight pause before the a new one started. Tim wished it would play already because he could hear Dick and Bruce still yelling. The song started and Tim was thankful it had and it was a loud one at that.

Jason parked his bike in the Batcave and made his way up stairs, but as soon as he walked through the hidden doorway behind the clock, he instantly wished he had stayed out all night.

Jason could hear Dick and Bruce yelling about him from the living, then they moved. He knew they had made there way to kitchen and if Alfred was in there they wouldn't be there for long. So Jason hurried out of Bruce's office and made a beeline for his bedroom.

Quickly he hurried in and shut the door behind him, hoping the oldest two bats hadn't heard him come in. Jason sighed in relief and smirked to himself with pride, that he made it without being stopped.

However that smirked vanished instantly, because he suddenly got a feeling that he wasn't alone.

Carefully and quickly Jason sat his backpack down and pulled his gun out from inside his jacket and pointed it out in front of him, two hands on the gun.

Quietly he searched his room, he was just about to enter his bathroom when he heard a small noise, like someone was moving near his bed by the window. Jason spun around and pointed the gun in the direction of the noise. Slowly he walked over to the window, ready to shoot anything that moved.

However it was dark he could barely see, even after his eyes had adjusted to the darkness. So Jason threw the curtains open but never moved his gun from the direction he had heard the sound.

Tim jumped when the curtains flew opened. Suddenly there was a soft but a high pitch whizzing sound, instantly followed by a rush of air.

Tim cried out in fright as the pillow he had been leaning his head against suddenly exploded behind him. Feathers flew everywhere and Tim's head hit the wall with a solid thud.

Before he could realise what had just happen the bed room lights flashed on and instantly he moved his hands over his eyes to shield them from the light. Next thing he knew someone was hurrying towards him and then they grabbed his shirt with a gun in their hand and slammed him against the wall, his head hitting the wall hard.

"Drake! What the hell are you doing in my room?! I could have killed you!" Jason growled angrily, pushing Tim hard against the wall.

"Jason?" Tim moaned, his head as pounding and he was a little confused about what had just happen. As his eyes adjusted to the light and he saw Jason right in front of him looking furious but his eyes were full of concern and guilt... And the gun in Jason's hand.

"Did... Did you just shoot at me?" Tim asked, his eyes widening at the realisation.

"I thought someone else was here waiting for me, not you." Jason said angrily. Tim could heard in his voice that he was more worried that he had just shot at him then anything else. "So I won't ask again, kid. What are you doing in here?"

"I went looking for Dick when I heard him and Bruce start arguing again. Your room was the closet. I...I just wanted to get away from it." Tim said softly and looked sadly away form Jason.

"Yeah, I heard them on my way up." Jason sighed as he let go of Tim. The anger in his voice as now gone .

Jason looked down at the ground, as he turned the safety back on and put his gun inside his jacket.

"I'm sorry, Jason." Tim said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I couldn't go back to my room. Normally if it was you and Bruce then I would hide out in Dick's but..." Tim sighed sadly, he couldn't continue.

"I know, kid." Jason said sitting down on his bed. "Before I..." Jason could bring him self to say "before I died" it was just painful, disturbing and hard to say. "Before I came Red Hood they fought all the night time, normally it was down in the cave. I would just hang out with Alfred or hide in my room or the gym when things got real bad like they are tonight, or I would hide on the roof. Didn't have another brother's room to hide in."

"Isn't the roof a little dangerous?" Tim asked.

Jason smirked. "I was Robin, The Boy Wonder. Running on roof tops over Gotham. Climbing onto the manor's roof is a snap, even in weather like this." Jason nodded to the window.

Tim shared out the window at the rain. Tim wasn't as well trained like Jason was at his age. The Manor's roof was tiled and it was raining. No way he could get on the roof, least not yet. Maybe he would try in a few months.

"I really am sorry." Jason said, breaking the silence.

Tim was a little taken back. He turned to Jason and looked at him. "Why?"

"I did shoot at you." Jason pointed out and guested to the mess of feathers on the floor.

"Right... It's fine. I would have gone all ninja if it was me." Tim said. Jason smiled and looked at Tim and shook his head. Jason was thinking that Tim would have held his own pretty good, for a few seconds that is.

"It's a good thing I still had the silencer on after my last job. The old man and Dickie-bird would kick me out for sure." Jason said as he started to pick up the feathers. Tim looked glared at Jason with a look of horror on his face.

"Relax, Timmy." Jason smirked. "I was joking," Tim relaxed slightly and crouch down to help Jason pick up the feathers. "I always have the silencer on these days, you never know who's "attention" you might attract." Jason smirked and chuckled, when Tim looked at him again with horror on his face.

"I'm still messing with ya, kid. Smile will ya." Jason smirked.

"It's not funny, Jason. You know that's what Dick and Bruce are fighting about... again." Tim pointed out.

Jason heard the tone of Tim voice. Knew the kid hated when the adults argued. It's was why he was hiding his room in the first place and he had nearly shot tim's head off for it.

Jason couldn't shake the guilt he felt for shooting at his younger brother, knowing that if he hadn't decided to miss on purpose to scare the intruder out that he would of killed him. Plus being the reason why the kid's mentors were always fighting these days... Jason didn't just feel guilty he knew he was responsible for it.

The pair cleaned up the feathers and pillow remains and hid them from Alfred knowing he wouldn't be to happy, plus there was no way Dick and Bruce could know what Jason had almost done... And that he was keeping his guns in his room.

Tim was putting the feathers in the bin, Jason said he would burn the "evidence" later, However Jason's lose usage of the word didn't sit right with Tim.

While Tim was busy, Jason went back behind the bed to make sure it was Alfred's version of 100% clean, when he stopped a notebook, a pencil and a upside down math book on the floor. Jason picked them up and looked at the notebook.

Tim's full name, the date, the chapter he was working on and title "Homework" we're written on the top of the page.

"This the reason why you went looking for Dickie-bird?" Jason asked as he looked over and Tim to turned from the bin and looked at Jason.

"Yeah." Tim nodded, wistfully. "Bruce wont let me patrol if I haven't finished my homework. Math is not really my strong point, but I've been getting better with Dick's help."

"But he's to busy too help." Jason said looking at the chapter Tim was working on. Tim nodded and sighed before looking at then clock by Jason's bed.

"If I don't get it done soon, then I'll have the rest of the night to do it." Tim groaned, looking at the clock on Jason's bedside table.

Jason looked at Tim and then the clock by his bed, the kid could still make patrol if he had help. Jason walked past Tim and over to his desk, before placing the books down.

He knew this wasn't going to make up for shooting at Tim and would owe Tim a favor for that, but he knew how important being Robin was to him. Jason knew, he was Robin at one point.

"Come and sit down before in change my mind." Jason groaned. Tim looked at Jason as he pulled his chair out from under desk and grab another chair near by.

"Really?" Tim asked raising an eye brow.

"I might be no math geek like Dickie-Bird. But I know a thing or two about Maths, kid." Jason asked. "He was my math tutor too, for a sort time,"

Tim smiled and hurried over and sat down at the desk Jason pulled the Math book between them on the desk, and then smirked. "Plus I still use math a lot. Being a businessman and all that." referring to his current drug dealing business.

Tim sighed, before raising an eyebrow at his older brother. "Well let's get started so I head out and put a stop to what ever you were out doing earlier."

"Good luck with that, Timmy." Jason firmly said with sarcastic look on his face. Tim just shook his head and the two set to work on Tim's homework.

With Jason's help Tim was able to head out on patrol that night, however to Jason's dismay.

Jason had gotten a phone call from one of his men a couple of hours later about the current deal that had fallen through after Batman and Robin had put a stop to it.

When Jason has finished up yelling at the his man on the phone. He told himself it was the last time he was helping the kid with his homework, but secretly deep down, Jason was proud of his little brother.


End file.
